Dear Abby
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: It's a Valentine's Day one shot...read and love it! I'm begging you to review!


I do not own Degrassi.

**A/N: this whole story will be in Clare's POV, there will be Eli, but not his POV really. Thanks for reading! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Abby,_

_I look at her angelic face every day. It drives me crazy. I watch her in the halls, the way she walks makes me go mad for her. I am falling in love with this girl and she doesn't even know I am alive. She makes me want to go to school when I don't want to. I attend class everyday just to glance at her. She and I are casual acquaintances. We hardly talk, only when we have an assignment. It is driving me crazy. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't want to be rejected. My question to you is how do I approach her?_

_Signed,_

_Jade Eyes_

I looked over this letter rather quickly before responding. He needed a little motivation, something that will give him confidence to get the girl he fancies. So this is what I wrote,

_Dear Jade Eyes,_

_You are in love with a girl who is oblivious to your motives. You need to woo her. Win her over. First thing you need to do is become a secret admirer; leave her a love note in her locker. Tell her in the love note that you really like her. Don't sound creepy and tell her you have been watching her. That will only scare her away. Just be sweet and speak from the heart. In time she might just return the feelings. _

_Good luck with your girl,_

_Abby_

I read over maybe one hundred letters today. All of them were basically asking me how to win over someone they liked. I basically told them the same thing. To woo them, give them a little attention, become an admirer of sorts. In time the person they like will come around, or they will just not respond to the admirer. My job is to help out and give people the advice they need.

When I was finished writing back to all of my e-mails for the school newspaper, I went to my locker to get my things I needed to head home. I twisted my lock putting in the combination. When the lock finally snapped open, the locker opened and I grabbed my geometry book as well as my science book. I was about to close my locker when I realized I needed my English book. I reached for it and a small piece of paper fell out of my locker. It was folded neatly. I grabbed the paper and my book and I put them into my bag. Walking to the exit of the school, I started to wonder who would leave me a note, I am not exactly popular. I spend my free time giving other people advice. I don't spend it with my so called 'friends'. Probably because I only have one and she ignores me to go hang out with her boyfriend.

When I finally got to my car, I glided into the driver seat. I decided I wanted to read the note when I got home, just in case it was a cruel joke. I don't like to cry in front of other people. It makes me feel like an idiot. It tells them I can't handle my emotions or something.

I drove home. It took me fifteen minutes. I didn't live very far, but I liked to take the long way to avoid the traffic. When I finally made it to my house, I grabbed my bag and made my way into the house. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Quickly I walked into my house and I heard silence. It was a real treat to have the house to myself. Most of the time my parents were fighting. There was nothing that could distract me from having a good time. Keep me from being happy.

I walked up the old wooden staircase and made my way to my bedroom door. I opened it and walked in. The first thing that popped into my mind was that note I had received. I really hoped it wasn't some sort of cruel joke. That would kill me. It wouldn't be the first time but it hurt either way.

I sat down on my plush bean bag chair and took the note out of my bag. I braced myself for the worst. Slowly I unfolded it and read the contents.

_Clare,_

_You make me want to be something completely different than I am. You make me want to love. When your eyes sparkle when you get an 'A' on an assignment my heart skips a beat. I look at you from the distance because I am not exactly a social person. I don't want you to think I am creepy or a weirdo because I really like you. I just hope in time you can realize that. I hope your bright blue eyes will sparkle when they see me like mine do when I see you._

_I like you a lot, _

_Your admirer _

I looked at my note for a minute and realized it must be some sort of cruel joke. No one likes me here; I am just the nerdy girl who spends way too much time in the newspaper room. I was a loser and I knew it. I decided to just ignore the horrible letter and move on with life. If it wasn't a joke, this person would find someone else to love. They don't need me to make them happy. I wish them luck if they are real.

The next day: School.

I walked into school feeling like all eyes were on me. Sure I was being paranoid but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this day over with. I walked into the news room and began looking at emails. They were again all the same. After I gave them advice once they usually didn't come back for more. At least not on the same issue. There were six pages of new letters. I had an hour before school started so I decided to get a head start on reading them.

Some of them letters were for getting advice on how to suck up to a teacher and others were how to get a good grade. I mostly told them all to go study and stop spending all of their time starring at all the girls in the halls and pay attention to their academics. It wasn't until the fifth letter that I noticed something. It was a letter from _Jade Eyes._ Usually when I give out advice on those situations they get the gist and figure the rest out on their own. Apparently not this guy. I clicked on the email and it read,

_Dear Abby,_

_I left the beautiful girl a note in her locker yesterday. When I went to make sure she got it, she didn't even bother to read it. She glanced at it and shoved it into her bag. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I thought if she read the note she would be expecting more and more until I revealed myself to her. It was the opposite. She just ignored the fact even more. So here is the reason why I am writing you again. I need your help. Please help me get her to like me or even acknowledge my existence._

_Thank you,_

_Jade Eyes._

I read his email and I felt sad for him. He sounded crushed that this cold hearted bitch wouldn't even read what he had to say. He sounds like he is in love with her. She needs to at least hear him out. I understand why she wouldn't though. Maybe she is afraid of heartbreak like I am. I can't let my personal persona get in the way of my job here.

_Dear Jade eyes,_

_Sometimes when a girl is afraid of something they push it aside and pretend like it never happened. It makes them feel safe. In your case, you need to woo her more. Find what makes her tick. For example, if she likes flowers buy her flowers. Find out her favorite color and buy her that color of flower. If she likes chocolate, buy her chocolate. I think you get the point. In time she will acknowledge your presence. Just give her time and attention. _

_Don't give up hope,_

_Abby._

I sent the email and went onto the next one. It was some girl asking me how to seduce a guy without looking like a slut. God I hate these types of questions. No matter what I say you are still going to end up looking like a slut. I kept that to myself and told her to be herself and don't come on too strong. It was the best thing I could come up with this early in the morning. Over all I read and answered about thirty emails before school started.

At lunch: Same day.

I was feeling bad today. Ali was busy with Drew at lunch and I had no one to sit with. I decided to just go and sit in the news room. Before I headed there I went by my locker to grab my laptop and my apple. When I put in the combination and opened the lock a large bunch of pink and white carnations fell out. I was in amazement; this is my favorite flower and my favorite color to boot. On the flowers was a card. On the card it read,

_Your beautiful face made me frown yesterday when I saw you didn't read the note I left you. No I wasn't stalking; my locker is close to yours. I was hoping if I went bigger you would read the note this time. I really care for you Clare._

_Signed,_

_Hopeless._

He thought I didn't read his note. He would be all wrong. I did read it; I just didn't read it in public. I thought he was a joke or something trying to hurt me. I must have been wrong. This guy even spent money on me. I know that carnations aren't expensive but they still cost money. Just knowing that; it made me feel ten times better than I already did.

That night I read over that note over and over again. It was sweet and enduring. He wrote me two notes now, and every time I read them my heart swells. He makes me feel better about myself when no one else can. Even if this ends up being some sort of sick joke, it made me feel so much better about myself.

One week later: February 13th.

It was one week since the letters and sweet gestures started happening. Every day for a week I received something different. It started with a note and ended with a stuffed frog that was custom designed. On the pillow it was holding it said, "_I like you Clare!" _It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Whomever this guy was, he's an amazing person to care this much.

Today was just like any other day. I wrote letters back to who asked me questions. It wasn't anything new or different. When it came time for me to move onto a new letter, I searched for something a little different. That's when I came across another letter from 'him'.

I opened the email and read the letter to myself. It was a happy email this time.

_Dear Abby,_

_She is finally responding to my gifts. It makes me so happy to see her getting into it. I really like her and I want to make her happy. I think I want to take the next step and tell her who I am. Do you have any suggestions on how I should do so? I want to ask her to be my valentine, so I need to know soon._

_Thank you,_

_Jade Eyes._

Wow, he's ready to take the big step and following his heart. This is the first letter I have ever received that the writer kept coming back for advice. I have followed him throughout his wooing process. To be honest I was really impressed. He managed to get a girl who was secluded and alone to find a spark she never knew existed. I only hope it works out for him. I thought for a minute before I wrote back.

_Dear Jade eyes,_

_Take the bull by its horns. Instead of leaving stuff in her locker or on her locker, show up there yourself. Have a rose in hand and be prepared to make a speech on how much you like her. Tell her you have admired her for a long time and how you were the one who has been leaving things for her. If she hasn't freaked out yet, chances are she probably won't when you tell her the truth. I wish you all the luck. If you want her to be your valentine, I suggest you do it soon._

_Good luck with the end of your journey,_

_Abby._

I sent him the email and I decided I needed a break from other people's problems. I decided to just go home for the night and sleep on it. I knew that tomorrow would be a hard day for me. Questions always flood in on a big holiday. Especially Valentine's Day. Everyone wanted to know how to win over the person they fancied. I wasn't too experienced in this realm of stuff, but they say 'what you can't do, teach.' That is exactly what I am doing. I am teaching everyone around me how to love and be loved.

The next day: February 14th.

I dreaded today. Yesterday, my admirer must have given up because he didn't send me anything. I should have known. He would find someone more real and forget about me. But like I said, even if it was a cruel joke he boosted my confidence and that's all I really needed. If I could thank him I would.

I got to school around seven-thirty. I was an hour early like usual. I went to do my usual routine like I would on any other day. I walked to my locker with my head held low and my mind lost in thoughts. I was so lost in my own trance that I didn't notice someone was standing in front of it. I didn't bother to look up I simply ask them to move. They didn't even scoot over an inch. They remained in the same position. Finally I gave up and looked up. It was none other than my English partner Eli Goldsworthy.

"I'm sorry Eli, but I have things to do. Could you please move from my locker?" I asked motioning him to move.

"Clare could I talk to you for a minute?" Eli asked me.

"Um, sure." I said while I shifted my weight from one leg to the other.

"Here this is for you." He said handing me the pink rose in his hand. I take it and smell its sweet essence before looking back up at him.

"Thank you for the flower." I said.

"You're welcome." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well I really do have to be somewhere so if you would kindly move that would be wonderful." I said.

"Clare, I'm your admirer." Eli blurted out.

"You're my what?" I said looking back at the ground.

"I like you a lot. I have for a while actually." He said reaching for my hand.

"You're lying." I said.

"No I'm not. I would have told you sooner if I could have found you. You disappear in the mornings and any free time you have as well." He said while holding my hand.

"I'm on the school paper." I said looking up a bit.

"Really I didn't know that. What do you write?" He asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." I said being in all seriousness.

"I promise. Now tell me what you write. Is it sports? Music?" He pondered.

"No, I'm dear Abby." I said looking at him. I heard him gasp and a turn ghostly white.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I asked you for advice a few time." He said in a whisper.

"Really? What's your penname?" I asked him slightly amused.

"Um, it was Jade Eyes." Eli said.

"Oh my god, I instructed you on how to win over me. God sometimes I feel like an idiot." I said with a tear in my eye. Eli wiped away the now free tear and bent over. He kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"You're really good at your job Clare." He whispered on my lips as he went in for another kiss.

I guess sometimes being a social nothing has its perks. I didn't even know Eli liked me that way. If I would have, I would have bolted out of there so fast. I didn't want to be the butt end of a mean joke. With Eli, it was nothing of the sorts. No jokes, just love.

Eli and I separated from our longing kiss and he took both my hands in his. I looked up at him and he asked,

"Will you be my Valentine Clare Edwards?"

"YES!" I shouted before leaning into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Ok, I decided to write you guys a little Valentine's Day one-shot. I will still be working on **_**Fancy meeting you here**_**, but I just wanted to post something for the occasion. I really hope you guys like this one shot, I worked really hard on it. I actually had this idea in my head for over a month and today I decided to finally write it. I was inspired I guess. Anyways, Please review. And the next chapter of my other story will be up sometime soon. I'm writing it now actually. Again, Please review, it makes me happy and it tells me how I am doing. I love all of you guys! Thanks for reading…Reviews please? **


End file.
